


秀色可餐

by Bingmingkkk



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingmingkkk/pseuds/Bingmingkkk





	秀色可餐

“你吃不吃？”  
沈昌珉觉得自己已经足够耐心，花了整个下午的时间在家，辛劳烹饪了一桌美食，偏偏就入不得郑允浩“过分挑剔”的眼。  
“你不用等我了，昌珉，你先吃，好么？”  
郑允浩处在保持体型的最后阶段，索性用了个最笨也是最有效的办法——节食。饭量大却身材好的沈昌珉对此嗤之以鼻。  
“哥，你那样没用。”郑允浩的倔脾气上来，沈昌珉劝都劝不动，“靠节食来减肥很快就会反弹，除了伤身体以外没有别的效果。”  
“再说了，你打歌是要一周的，还要上大大小小的放送，身子吃不消。”  
沈昌珉的苦口婆心，自然全是为了他好。郑允浩有些艰难，还是咬了咬牙，说：“由着哥饿这一次，行么？”  
回答他的是冷漠无情的关门声。

郑允浩有些无力，多年相处的默契他明白沈昌珉的暗示——不吃是吧？你不吃，那我也不吃。  
沈昌珉从少年时期便在他身边长大，郑允浩别的特点说不上多神似，倔脾气是真真学了个十成十。  
而且他也实在清楚，靠威胁来达到目的？沈昌珉不屑也不可能善罢甘休。  
第二天回家时，沈昌珉便给了他一个大大的“惊喜”——不吃饭是吧？不吃你就不是男人！

沈昌珉赤身裸体地躺在长形餐桌上，微阖双眼，睫毛抖动。头发柔顺地贴在额上，似是已然安睡，又像是洞房花烛夜时待掀盖头的新娘。  
他很紧张。  
走近时，郑允浩便察觉到这一点。男孩一动不动的身体肌肉紧绷，轻轻发颤，像是在心里泛着嘀咕他会如何行动。  
沈昌珉向来保养得当，三十出头的身体还是少年人才有的白皙光泽。即使拼命运动练出了完美的八块腹肌，由于厌恶夏天的阳光毒辣，没有行程的时候，沈昌珉永远喜欢窝在屋里宅着，最多是等日落西山时才出门觅食。  
这便在今日便宜了郑允浩。男孩的肌肤和白色大理石的桌子融为一体，以身体为器皿，只是简简单单的菜肴也衬成了珍馐美馔。

“珉珉又给哥哥做了一份大餐是么？”  
郑允浩笑了，一天的疲惫此时一扫而光。男孩并不理会他，依旧专注于自己木头人的角色。郑允浩欺身上桌，小心翼翼地亲吻男孩流转的眼睛。昌珉开始还有些抗拒，死死闭着眼，在被舔舐地难耐后，才睁开眼张牙舞爪地叫嚣：  
“干什么你？要是这样你还不吃饭我就走了！”  
男孩的羞耻心在直视到郑允浩浓情蜜意的眼神时被放大到顶级。他有点后悔不该在一时冲动下用自己打赌逼郑允浩吃饭。看起来郑允浩并不吃他这套，精虫上脑的男人好像都难以控制自己的欲望，郑允浩也不例外。  
昌珉的脸快羞愤成了圣女果，挣扎着要从郑允浩的箍束中翻身下桌，但又被手臂拦住。嘴唇上波荡开丝丝凉意，沈昌珉愣住了，由着男人异常温柔耐心地在自己的唇瓣上涂抹上冰激凌。  
“我以为你不喜欢……”沈昌珉有些委屈，他在桌子上躺了好久，身体都有些僵硬发酸了。可郑允浩还不听他的话大朵快颐，真让人生气。  
“嘘~别说话，宝贝儿~”郑允浩凑近昌珉的脸，眉眼弯弯，情愫尽染，“宝贝儿的小嘴儿总是不乖，吵得哥哥都没办法好好吃了你说是不是？”  
要是换作平常，听到郑允浩说出这种没羞没臊的话，沈昌珉铁定是要争论一番。但想想郑允浩近日来为了新专殚精竭虑，耗费心神，便懒得同他再多计较。

“你很漂亮，珉珉。”郑允浩用银箸夹起一块摆放在腹肌上的鳗鱼寿司，轻轻在肚脐上的醋碟里蘸了蘸，笑着送进了自己口中。“哥又见识了一次呐。”  
“你今天才知道嘛……唔？！”沈昌珉有些惊惶，他没想到坏心眼的家伙居然隔过胸上点缀的樱桃，直接夹住了敏感脆弱的蓓蕾，疼得他像被细小电流刺激到般打了个哆嗦，坏家伙才后知后觉地连忙松开：“哦~对不起对不起，看错了嘛~”  
沈昌珉被欺负得一下子红了眼，对郑允浩不走心的致歉按耐住火气。为了安抚炸毛恼怒的崽，郑允浩连忙夹起沙拉里的一片培根，作势要喂给他。  
昌珉正开口去接，到嘴的肉又被郑允浩反悔似的叼走。只流下些调味汁星星点点地滴在下巴上，清纯又色情。抬手去擦时，灼热的气息便扑面而来，辗转厮磨着去寻找更深的交错，唇舌来往中胸膛都有些渐渐发烫。片刻之后，郑允浩才亲亲泄了气的小孩：“很甜。”  
“我吃过饭了！你不用耍我玩！”沈昌珉瞪着眼张嘴就胡说，但肚子传来咕噜噜的声音，在房间里格外明显，彻底揭穿他本就不牢靠的谎言。  
“是嘛？”郑允浩说，“可我猜珉珉还没有吃饱喔~”  
“哥哥想慢慢来喂珉珉呢~”  
原来一根面条也能吃出这种花样。沈昌珉的脸热气腾腾，用力地吸溜，另一端却被郑允浩咬在牙关扯不过来。他故意吃得很慢，恋恋不舍，让昌珉更加着急，昌珉干脆一手捞住他的后颈，用力拉向自己。郑允浩被他突如其来的举动惊得没回过神，反应过来时男孩正躺在他的身下舔着嘴唇洋洋得意，为本就红艳的嘴唇再渡上一层水光。  
湿漉漉的眼正泛着万千神采，新浴后软乎乎的卷毛还带着好闻的香气，整张脸精雕玉琢，是不为外人道的娇俏，不亲上一口就难为男人呢。  
“嗷！你咬疼我了！”  
嘴唇摩挲的那块肌肤泛起一片粉红，开始火辣辣地灼烧。昌珉连忙把自己从饿狼似的坏家伙嘴里拯救下来，再用力捶了郑允浩胸口一拳。他敢保证，就郑允浩吸吮的力道，明早起床他的脸上一定十分精彩。  
“现在！你！不许亲我脸了！”  
昌珉嘟着嘴坚决不听郑允浩的哄诱，摸过一只空碗就扣在自己脸上，把郑允浩能袭击的地方挡得严严实实。只露出一截光滑漂亮的脖颈，与锁骨交织，随着呼吸小小地起伏。  
躲猫猫是小孩的天性，即使他被圈在怀中无处可逃。  
在耳垂被亲吻的时候，昌珉本能地瑟缩了一下，舌尖顺着被洒下的草莓汁一起，温柔地下滑到他的胸骨，最后在他的左肩轻轻啃了一口。  
郑允浩早已经不是有虎牙的年纪了，但他的这一嘴颇具技巧，色气满满。他微微撕咬着昌珉喉间上下滚动的凸起，惹得昌珉不由得溢出破碎的呻吟，又恼羞成怒地抬腿想蹬他，却正好顶上一个热腾腾蓬勃待发的物事。

手中的碗不自觉地滑落，昌珉脑中的弦在一瞬间燃断。他清楚地明白今天好像不是简单调情就能解决的呢。  
在他又起身想跑时，下身便被一双同样修长的腿不由分说地夹在中间。

昌珉在这种来回的撩拨磨蹭下几乎要哭，脸皱巴巴地缩成一团，瞪着眼。一边抬手去捶郑允浩的前胸，一边又稍稍抬起臀，去找寻刚刚在股缝间打滑的欲望。可男人像是偏偏看不懂他的暗示，还执着于在暴露挺立的乳首上拉扯挑逗。他勾起腿去蹭男人的腰，指尖嵌进男人的肩膀里，微微泛着白。  
“喂！我说……你能不能快点？”

郑允浩向来很听话。他揽着男孩翻了个儿再压了上去，把男孩摆弄成更好进入的姿势。身上吃过的没吃过的菜肴稀稀拉拉地铺在男孩的身下，衬得一对蝴蝶骨分外好看。男孩的眼里掬起了一洼金豆豆，在眼眶里打转几圈后摇摇欲坠。

他本该在男孩的身上留下圣洁而虔诚的吻。  
可他的亲吻暧昧又潮湿，蜻蜓点水般顺着脊柱下延到尾椎。

手指进入的很顺利，初探入时便被紧紧咬住。做扩张时郑允浩一向耐心又温柔。他感受到湿软的层层穴肉有些不安地包裹着指节，男孩有些招架不住，可怜巴巴地蜷在他怀里喘息，便贴近耳边：“放松点，好么？宝贝儿？”  
待到来回抽送后，他才将手指抽了出来。性器带着些霸道又过分的模样，借着好不容易留出的空隙直直撞了进去。  
每进入一寸，昌珉便被卸去了一寸力道，还要委委屈屈地呜咽一声。等到完全没入，腰肢已经软得像一滩捞不起来的布丁。  
“哥哥动还是自己动？”  
郑允浩嘴上虽然问着他的意见，又自作主张开始在紧致火热的肠壁中狠狠地一进一出。小穴不断被带出甜腻的汁水，一点点勾着男孩的体温和情欲不断上升。性器在转着圈的试探中蓦然顶上凸起的敏感处，男孩在颤抖中瞬间攀上了顶峰，像没骨头的猫咪一般被这突如其来的刺激顶得不成样子。可已经足够粗壮的柱身还在持续胀大，将整个内壁的褶皱都撑开得满满当当。  
他因为达到高潮而骤缩的后穴显然刺激到了郑允浩。男人又快又狠地用三浅一深的方式顶弄着，被炽热地紧紧包裹着，有些痛，更多是爽。一次次地摩挲过敏感点后，快感被不断叠加，显然有了蓬勃待发的架势。男孩不安分地扭摆腰肢，想借着餐桌往后躲，做些微弱的挣扎和反抗，又被不由分说地捞回来。  
在射精的瞬间，男孩尖叫了一声，便软乎乎地哭了出来，泪水顺着脸旁流到下巴，滴在桌面上晕出一圈圈水渍。他觉得自己真是个傻瓜。郑允浩这个坏家伙吃不吃饭和自己又什么关系嘛，整天脑子里就想着怎么欺负他。他被捏着腰任男人足足射了一分钟，经历过高潮余韵后的性器依然贪嘴，还插在他体内，并被有意地堵着不让精液溢出来。  
“差不多，行了吧……”昌珉委屈巴巴地软着嗓子闹，“我还得洗澡呢，明天我要出去玩……”  
“和谁？”郑允浩警觉地竖起防备，他恶意顶了顶，满意地听到男孩缠绵又婉转的呻吟。“不许去……我下周要去打歌了，你明天就好好在家陪我。”  
由不得男孩说要还是不要，反正君主占有欲和新一轮的攻势又熊熊燃烧……  
整顿饭下来，郑允浩吃得开心，沈昌珉却有些晕头转向，彻底失了神。他累得连动一下手指的力气都没有了，任凭郑允浩在瓷碗挑挑拣拣，捞出一颗个头最大、娇艳欲滴的草莓，含着抵到他嘴边，再用舌轻轻送入。  
“最甜的一颗喂给你，我的宝贝。”

《True Colors》发行一个月后  
“珉珉~天气好热~不想吃饭呢~´∀｀”  
“爱吃不吃！不吃，滚！！”


End file.
